Farewell
by sellarosella
Summary: Sebuah perpisahan dengan Seijuurou sebagai tokoh utamanya. [SPOILER Q266]


Kuroko no Basuke and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"Aku senang Akashi-_kun_ kembali seperti dulu."

Akashi tersenyum mendengar kalimat itu terucap dari bibir mungil sang bayangan Seirin. Kedua iris merahnya menatap tajam, memerhatikan setiap gerakan yang dibuat lelaki itu. Ia juga senang bisa kembali. Sebab kini sang bayangan tidak lagi menunjukkan wajah muram padanya, dan bahkan menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis untuknya.

"Tapi matamu tetap setajam biasanya."

Ia terkekeh pelan. "Sepertinya ciri khas yang satu ini akan sulit dihilangkan."

Sang bayangan mengerjap bingung. "Memang Akashi-_kun_ ingin menghilangkannya? Bukankah lebih baik tetap seperti itu?"

Sungguh, Akashi bertanya-tanya apakah kalimat itu berarti sang bayangan menyukai matanya, atau malah menyukai dirinya juga. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak bisa menanyakan langsung kepada yang bersangkutan. Lagipula perasaan berdesir yang ia rasakan setiap bertemu sang bayangan sudah berangsur-angsur hilang. Maka ia hanya menjawab dengan senyum—atau seringai, sama sajalah.

"A-_Ano_… s-_sumimasen_…?"

Ganti Akashi yang mengerjap, menoleh ke samping dan menemukan seorang pemuda berperawakan agak kurus tengah menatapnya dengan gugup. Iris mata cokelat terang lelaki itu yang menyaingi warna rambutnya terus berpindah, dari lantai ke Akashi lalu ke lantai lagi dan seterusnya. "Ya?" Ia berucap ragu. Pemuda itu bicara padanya atau pada sang bayangan?

"Akashi-_kun_, kau bicara dengan siapa?"

Pertanyaan mendadak itu memutus konsentrasi Akashi pada si pemuda tak dikenal. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke iris biru muda yang amat disukainya sembari menunjuk lelaki yang berdiri di samping meja mereka. "Ah, lelaki ini—"

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa di situ, Akashi-_kun_." Suara Kuroko semakin mengecil hingga bicaranya terdengar seperti mendesis. Iris biru mudanya terpaku pada iris merah Akashi, seolah tidak berani melihat tempat kosong yang ditunjuk si kapten Rakuzan.

Nyaris saja si surai merah melongo saking linglungnya ia. Namun seorang Akashi tidak mungkin menghancurkan imej dengan melongo di muka umum, dan Seijuurou—baik yang bermanik heterokrom maupun yang tidak—adalah seorang Akashi. Alih-alih melongo, ia memilih memelototi pemuda bersurai cokelat itu, meminta penjelasan mengapa sang bayangan tidak melihat apa yang Akashi lihat.

"Ah." Pemuda itu tertawa sumbang, ketahuan sekali tawanya dipaksakan. "Sebenarnya hanya kau yang bisa melihatku. T-Tapi sebelum itu, kau benar Akashi Seijuurou-_san_, kan?"

Suasana agak hening ketika otak jenius Akashi—yang hanya memercayai hal-hal logis dan tidak memercayai makhluk halus—berusaha memproses apa yang terjadi. Oke, ia akhirnya berhasil 'membunuh' sesuatu yang bisa disebut 'dirinya yang lain' dan kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri, lalu memutuskan berbincang dengan Kuroko di kafe terdekat, kemudian tanpa peringatan ia kini bisa melihat hantu.

Warna matanya masih merah kan, tidak berubah menjadi Ghost-Detector Eye berwarna hijau atau semacamnya? Mungkin takdir berbaik hati memberinya kemampuan mata lain untuk menggantikan Emperor Eye-nya yang lenyap tak berbekas.

"Akashi-_kun_, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kini Kuroko terdengar khawatir. Mungkin lelaki yang hobi menghilang itu mengira Akashi mengalami gangguan pasca mendapatkan-kembali-jati-diri-setelah-setahun-kehilangan.

Tidak mau dianggap gila, putra tunggal keluarga Akashi itu menunjukkan senyum termanis yang ia punya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin mataku masih perlu sedikit penyesuaian." Kuroko tampaknya tertipu dengan alasan yang agak masuk akal itu. Dengan ekspresi sok jengkel, Akashi merogoh ponselnya dari kantong, berpura-pura mendapat e-mail. "Ah, rupanya ayahku. Maaf, Kuroko, sepertinya aku harus pulang lebih dulu."

Tertipu habis-habisan, sang bayangan membalas senyuman Akashi dengan senyum yang jauh lebih manis. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga sudah kelelahan dan ingin istirahat."

"Kalau begitu kau pulang saja dulu. Aku mau menelepon ayahku sebentar." Bohong lagi. Yah, kalau tidak bohong, bagaimana caranya menyingkirkan Kuroko agar ia bisa leluasa bicara dengan si pemuda jadi-jadian yang masih setia bercokol di sampingnya?

Kuroko mengangguk pelan lalu bangkit dari kursinya. "Aku permisi dulu, Akashi-_kun_. Sampai jumpa lagi."

"Hati-hati di jalan." Akashi membalas bungkukan Kuroko dengan lambaian tangan sekilas, mengikuti tubuh mungil itu keluar ke trotoar yang diselimuti salju dengan matanya. Setelah melirik ke sekitar dan merasa aman, ia mengisyaratkan si pemuda jadi-jadian untuk duduk di hadapannya, di tempat yang baru saja ditinggalkan Kuroko. "Langsung saja. Kau ini hantu atau mataku benar-benar perlu penyesuaian karena warnanya berubah?"

Pemuda itu berjengit ngeri. "B-Bukan dua-duanya. A-Aku Furihata Kouki, dewa kematian."

HAH! Andai saja Akashi boleh tertawa ngakak sambil guling-guling di lantai. Itu jelas perbuatan yang sangat merusak imej, alhasil ia harus puas dengan menyeringai kalem. "Jadi kau dewa kematian? Salam kenal, aku iblis yang sedang menyamar."

Jujur saja, pemuda itu nyaris terbang menembus jendela saat mendengar Akashi adalah iblis. Tapi kemudian ia sadar itu tidak mungkin terjadi dan berusaha memasang tampang stoik. Gagal _to_ _the_ _max_. "T-Tapi aku serius!"

Akashi berdecak tidak sabar. "Coba beritahu aku dewa kematian mana yang takut dengan manusia. Jangan mengelak, aku tahu kau takut padaku. Dan tolong jangan sampai kau ngompol di sini."

"H-HIIIIIIIH!" Pemuda itu melompat menembus sofa yang ia duduki ke sofa di meja belakang, menyembunyikan tubuhnya dari pandangan Akashi. "H-Habis mata Akashi-_san_ l-lebih seram dari iblis!"

Akashi tidak menjawab. Matanya melotot maksimal, semakin menakuti si dewa kematian idiot itu. Tanpa mengecilkan kelopak matanya yang sudah sangat lebar, ia dengan serampangan meletakkan uang yang kelewat banyak di atas meja, lalu berjalan keluar kafe secepat yang ia bisa menuju apartemennya. Furihata Kouki, tentu saja, mengikuti dengan setia bak anjing mengikuti majikan.

Pemuda—atau dewa?—itu agak menyesal sudah mengikuti Akashi saat si surai merah membentaknya tanpa ampun sedetik setelah membanting pintu apartemen.

"KAU MENEMBUS SOFA! AKU MELIHATMU MENEMBUS SOFA SIALAN ITU DI KAFE TADI!"

Sumpah, Furihata bingung kenapa ia dimarahi hanya karena ia menembus kursi. Ia kan sudah bilang kalau ia dewa kematian. Kenapa juga ia diam saja diteriaki begitu? Hilang sudah harga dirinya sebagai dewa kematian. Masa takut pada manusia? Ck.

"APA TIPUAN YANG KAU LAKUKAN? SULAP MACAM APA—"

"Itu bukan sulap! Kan sudah kubilang aku ini dewa kematian! Lagipula, kenapa bangsawan sepertimu malah teriak-teriak tidak jelas macam orang depresi begini?!" Sebenarnya Furihata bermaksud berteriak galak seperti Akashi, tapi entah kenapa suara yang keluar malah terdengar seperti jeritan ibu-ibu histeris. Ia jadi semakin malu dengan dirinya sendiri.

Untunglah Furihata sudah menyinggung hal yang tepat, bahwa Akashi adalah seorang bangsawan yang harus menebar imej sempurna ke seluruh penjuru bumi. Si surai merah menarik napas dalam, menenangkan diri. Matanya sudah kembali ke ukuran normal meski masih menyeramkan bagi Furihata yang malang. "Anggap aku percaya padamu. Tapi kenapa aku bisa tiba-tiba mendapat kemampuan untuk melihat dewa kematian?"

Manik cokelat Furihata sampai berair saking leganya ia. Akhirnya Akashi menanyakan pertanyaan ajaib itu juga, pertanyaan yang membuatnya bisa menjelaskan situasi pada lelaki yang kemungkinan besar inkarnasi iblis tersebut. "Akashi-_san_, besok kau akan mati."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening.

Oke, Furihata salah langkah.

"KENAPA AKU JADI DIBORGOL BEGINI, AKASHI-_SAN_?!" Akibat terlalu panik, Furihata lupa tangannya bisa menembus borgol. Ia juga lupa ia bisa melenyapkan diri.

Akashi memamerkan seringaian menyeramkan yang sudah sangat melekat pada dirinya. "Sebelum kau membunuhku, aku akan mengirimmu ke penjara terlebih dahulu."

Wajah Furihata memucat. Mana Akashi sengaja mendekatkan wajah mereka lagi. Efek seramnya jadi beribu kali lipat! Ia heran kenapa ia belum juga kencing di celana. Tubuhnya merinding disko dan ia hanya bisa menggeleng cepat, berharap Akashi mengerti bahwa ia tidak bermaksud membunuh siapa-siapa. Kapan Akashi akan sadar kalau ia hanya dewa kematian pengecut yang tidak sanggup menjahati orang?

Bukannya Akashi yang sadar, malah Furihata yang menyadari sesuatu ketika jemari Akashi hendak menekan lehernya. Hal yang disadarinya adalah ternyata Akashi sangat tampan bila diperhatikan baik-baik, membuat jantungnya jumpalitan. Wajahnya berubah merah. "E-_Etto_, s-sepertinya posisi ini agak—"

"Ah." Akashi terdengar takjub sekaligus terkesan. Matanya seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak akan segan mengerjai Furihata sampai lelaki itu menangis meraung-raung. "Selain suka menipu, rupanya kau juga homo." Kekehan Akashi mengalun saat pemuda itu terkesiap. "Bisa-bisanya memerah begitu dipandangi laki-laki. Debaran jantungmu terdengar sangat jelas, tahu?"

Belum sempat Furihata menyuarakan tanggapan lain, tubuhnya didorong membentur kasur yang sangat empuk. Biarlah, toh Furihata sedang kehilangan kemampuan berbicara saking malunya ia. Kedua tangan Akashi yang seakan memagari tubuhnya semakin mengacaukan pikirannya. Namun begitu melihat wajah serius si surai merah, debarannya berangsur-angsur tenang. Pikirannya juga sudah agak jernih hingga ia bisa menyumpahi atasannya karena telah menuliskan nama Akashi dalam laporannya. Apa tidak bisa atasannya memberinya orang yang lebih jelek? Atau kakek-nenek lah supaya ia tidak usah menderita begini.

Eh? Kok ia malah secara tidak langsung memuji ketampanan Akashi di saat-saat begini?

"Apa itu benar—" Nada suara Akashi berubah datar, tidak seperti sebelumnya. "—bahwa aku akan mati besok?"

Furihata mengangguk, bertanya-tanya apa yang merasuki Akashi hingga lelaki itu menjadi serius mendadak.

"Kenapa?"

Kali ini Furihata menggeleng.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

Menggeleng lagi.

Tampaknya Akashi ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi lelaki itu malah menjauh, membebaskan Furihata. Yang dibebaskan menatap si surai merah khawatir. Apa Akashi sedih mengetahui akan meninggal besok? Ah, Furihata jadi tidak tega. Kenapa orang dengan hati yang rapuh macam dia ditugaskan jadi dewa kematian sih? "A-Akashi-_san_ terlihat… agak aneh. A-Apa mungkin ada sesuatu yang membuat Akashi-_san_ tidak rela meninggalkan dunia ini?"

Pewaris Akashi itu tertegun sejenak sebelum tersenyum tipis. Memang ada hal yang selalu membebaninya saat ia masih di Teikou dulu. Ia sempat jatuh cinta… pada teman setimnya. Perasaan yang tidak pernah ia katakan pada siapapun. Namun rupanya—seperti yang ia sudah pernah bilang—perasaannya telah berangsur-angsur hilang sekarang. Jadi seharusnya tidak ada lagi yang mengikatnya di dunia fana ini.

Ah, sepertinya ada satu lagi. _Kiseki no Sedai_. Mana mau ia berpisah dengan sekawanan orang gila yang sudah ia anggap teman dekat?

Ia mengalihkan iris merahnya pada Furihata yang berjengit kaget. "Kau yakin aku mati besok, kan?" Melihat anggukan si pemuda bersurai cokelat, ia meraih ponselnya dan mengetik—_Aku sangat senang bisa mengenal dan menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian. Bermain melawan kalian pun sangat menyenangkan. Terima kasih_. Yang menerima pesan itu hanya enam orang. Enam orang yang tidak pernah lepas dari pikirannya meski ia dibawah kendali 'dirinya yang lain'.

Senyum tipisnya kembali terlukis di wajah. "Tampaknya sekarang aku bisa pergi dengan tenang."

Setelah itu Akashi pergi ke alam mimpi, meninggalkan Furihata sendiri dengan ponsel yang tidak berhenti berdering selama beberapa saat. Ponsel tersebut tidak dikunci dan rasa ingin tahu Furihata memancing dirinya untuk melihat apa tepatnya yang dilakukan Akashi sebelum terlelap. Dan napasnya tercekat.

**Midorima Shintaro**: Akashi, jangan-jangan kau punya tiga kepribadian _nanodayo_.

**Aomine Daiki**: Astaga, aku merinding bacanya! Kau minum alkohol ya?! Kita belum cukup umur!

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: Apa Akashi-_kun_ yakin Akashi-_kun_ baik-baik saja?

**Kise Ryouta**: Akashi-_cchi_, ini bukan ketenangan sebelum badai besar kan-_ssu_?

**Murasakibara Atsushi**: Sama-sama, Aka-_chin_. Kalau begitu boleh minta belikan permen?

**Momoi Satsuki**: Terima kasih kembali, Akashi-_kun_! Aku juga sangat senang bisa mengenal kalian!

Air mata Furihata mengalir.

Bagaimana bisa Akashi hanya ditakdirkan hidup sampai besok padahal ada begitu banyak orang yang menyayanginya? Apa kata enam orang ini kalau mereka mendengar kabar Akashi telah tiada? Ya, Tuhan, sungguh ia tidak tega.

* * *

Hati saya perih lihat canon manga Kurobasu, tapi sepertinya semangat Akashi sudah bangkit lagi dan itu membuat semangat nulis saya bangkit juga. XD Ah, belum apa-apa aja saya udah kangen sama Akashi yang sok. Mungkin di sini new!Akashi agak OOC, maapin aja lah ya, kan udah mau Lebaran :3 #apahubungannya. Makasih sudah membaca. ^^

P.S.: Tolong pake banget kalau ada yang nge-fave, jangan cuma di fave. Sakit hatiku tau gak? HUHUHU.


End file.
